


When Snow Falls EXO Baekhyun X Reader

by MusicET



Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: EXO - Freeform, F/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicET/pseuds/MusicET
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t his fault and yet he felt like it was. Now all his feels is sadness when the snow falls. Everytime it snows, memories would come back and tears would stream down his face non-stop. <br/>Got this idea from my friends, so a special shout out to Allicia, Larra and Kiera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Snow Falls EXO Baekhyun X Reader

**When Snow Falls**

**Listen to Miracles in December:** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVLxRXoLaas** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVLxRXoLaas)

**3 rd Person P.O.V**

He looked out the window on Christmas Night as the first snow fall started to cover the street. Tears fell from his eyes as memories started to flood his head. Not so long ago he was in the perfect relationship, but if only he was there. If only he came home one minute earlier, she could have lived, she could have been right next to him, in his arms, tonight. The pain, the torture, the acceptance of her death are still tearing him apart. He was told to move on, but, nothing worked. It was all a dream that people hoped could happen. He hated himself for not being with her when it happened, only one minute, only one phone call, one text message could have saved her. “It’s all my fault. If only I was there, she would still be alive now. I wouldn’t have to celebrate Christmas alone, I wouldn’t have to hate winter anymore, I wouldn’t have to hate the snow fall anymore.”

Suddenly the door opened, he looked up and saw his best friend there with a sad comforting smile. “Hyung, gwenchanayo?” He asked. “Yeah.” He answered with a forced smile. His friend’s smile turned into a frown. “Hyung. You know better than to lie to me…You know it’s not your fault. She wouldn’t want you to be like this…” He said, he could see his friend’s puffy red eyes and the tear stains on his face. He walked over to him and pulled him into a friendly brotherly hug, tears filled both their eyes before falling. “I-I just, I just really miss her.” He said in-between his sobs. “I know hyung. I miss her too…I miss my little sister just as much as you do.” He said as tears fell from his face.

“I hate this! I hate winter! It took her away from me! It’s taken everything from me! She was my world, but now she’s gone! I can’t even see the beauty in snow anymore! Everytime I see snow, all I see is her. I can see her smile, I hear her laughter, I see all our memories. I can’t do this anymore…I can’t…I miss her…Please come back…Please come back to me (Y/N)…’ He said sobbing, each sentence grew louder before dying down to a pleading whisper full of tears.

He hugged his friend as tears rolled down their faces. “Why did she have to leave me? Was I not good enough for her? What did I do wrong? Why did God have to take her from me? She was…She was finally mine after so long…Everything was going right for once…I loved her…No, I love her…And I still do…I love you (Y/N)….Please come back. I’ll chang, just…just come back.” He sobbed. But all his friend could do was comfort him, he knew exactly why he was like this. She was perfect for him, the two of them were the perfect couple, they overcame so much hardship to be together. They sat in silence for a while before he spoke up, “Chanyeol-ah, do you remember when you first introduced her to us?” He asked. “Of course I do hyung. It was love at first sight for the two of you.” Chanyeol said. A flashback started to flash through their minds.

**Listen to XOXO:** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGt9WjwcEJU** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGt9WjwcEJU)

**~Flashback Starts~**

“Everyone! I was you to meet my younger twin sister, Park (Y/N)!” Chanyeol said. “Annyeonghaseyo! Park (Y/N) imnida!” (Y/N) said cheerfully bowing 90 degrees.

“I’m Kim Joonmyun, you can call me Suho oppa. I’m EXO’s Leader.”

“I’m Wu Yi Fan, you can call me Kris oppa. I’m EXO M’s Leader.”

“I’m Lu Han, you can call me Luhan oppa. I’m EXO’s Deer.”

“I’m Kim Jongdae, you can call me Chen oppa. I’m EXO’s Chencing Machine.”

“I’m Kim Minseok, you can call me Xiumin oppa. I’m EXO’s Baozi.”

“I’m Zhang Yixing, you can call me Lay oppa. I’m EXO’s Unicorn.”

“I’m Huang Zitao, you can call me Tao, noona. I’m EXO’s Panda.”

“I’m Oh Sehun, you can call me Sehun, noona. I’m EXO’s Maknae.”

“I’m Do Kyungsoo, you can call me D.O oppa. I’m EXO’s Umma.”

“I’m Kim Jong In, you can call me Kai, noona. I’m EXO’s Dancing Machine.”

(Y/N) nod at each member smiling and she turned to the last member only to see him starring at her with his mouth wide open. (Y/N)’s head tilted to the side cutely, confused, she waved her hand infront of his face. He snapped out of shock and turned red, “Um, I’m Byun Baekhyun, you can call me Baekhyun oppa. I’m EXO’s Bacon.”

**~Flashback Ends~**

“You were so star struck by her, you stared at her for the longest time.” Chanyeol said chuckling lightly. “She looked just like you, she was so pretty.” Baekhyun said turning red. “And when you finally asked her out and stole her first kiss.” Chanyeol said. “You were so angry. I thought I was going to die.” Baekhyun said smiling.

**~Flashback Starts~**

“Go ask her already Baekhyunnie!” Luhan said. “But what if she says no?!” Baekhyun whines. “Be a man and ask her hyung!” Sehun encouraged. Before he could respond Tao accidentally bumped into him pushing him into (Y/N) who only just came into the room. They both tumbled on to the ground with (Y/N) on the bottom and Baekhyun on top with their lips connected. Everyone was in shock when Chanyeol walked in to see his best friend pinning down his sister and kissing her with the members too surprised and frozen in shock. “YAH! BYUN BAEKHYUN! GET OFF MY SISTER!” Chanyeol exclaimed. The members held Chanyeol back and Baekhyun got off (Y/N), Baekhyun helped her up and both very red. “Baekhyun! Confess now! While we can still hold Chanyeol back!” Kris said. “Confess what?” (Y/N) said. “Confess to you.” Baekhyun said and (Y/N) tilted her head in confusion. Baekhyun got down on one knee, “Park (Y/N), from the moment I met you, I knew you were the one. I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?” He asked. There was silence before (Y/N) answered, “Yes!” she exclaimed. Baekhyun jumped up and pulled her into another kiss. “BYUN BAEKHYUN! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!” Chanyeol said thrusting about trying to get out of Kai, D.O, Kris and Tao’s hold.

**~Flashback Ends~**

Chanyeol laughed loudly, “She’s my baby sister. Of course I’m overprotective.” “And remember when she debuted?” Baekhyun asked. “Of course….How could I forget.” Chanyeol said.

**~Flashback Starts~**

“Oppa! Oppa!” (Y/N) said running into EXO’s dorm excitedly and tackling Baekhyun into a hug. “Woah! What’s wrong (Y/N)?” Baekhyun asked. “I’m debuting in a month! We’re filming the MV in 2 weeks. I’m going to listen to the song and learn the dance this week! Then in 3 weeks I have the teaser filming and photo shoot!” (Y/N) said happily! “Really?!” “Yes!”

Throughout the week (Y/N) was so busy with dance practice and singing practice that she didn’t have time to see her brother, the EXO members or her boyfriend either. But the end of the week she had recorded the song. It was called Goodbye Rain and it featuring Hyunkyu from Bromance.

The week later she was even busier filming her MV. It took over 48 hours to film as there was so much difficultly with filming the video.

Then on the 3rd and 4th week she was busy with the teaser filming and the teaser photo and in the end it was all worth it.

Teaser Photos: <http://image.bugsm.co.kr/album/images/original/4401/440156.jpg> **(imagine it says Angel instead)**

<http://image.mp3.zdn.vn/thumb_video/2014/07/22/a/c/ac7120e5b02a6a45d6dbbdf790a73f1b_1.jpg>

<https://i.ytimg.com/vi/rA1rrlQ_WJo/maxresdefault.jpg>

<http://1.soompi.io/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/53.png>

<http://65.media.tumblr.com/18f79e20e1ccf6dc1e2c468b3be3316a/tumblr_inline_n8qhcyl64K1qawp25.png>

Teaser: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMnYtjO7dlg>

MV: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_TRlWiqH08>

Performance Version: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ketV7tGfpBw>

Her debut performance was amazing. The EXO members couldn’t come to the live show but they watched the live stream cheering her on.

**~Flashback Ends~**

“Her performance was so good.” Baekhyun said. “That’s true. She could sing and rap amazingly.” “I was quite jealous of Hyunkyu hyung though. He got to feature in her debut video and song.” Baekhyun said with jealousy in his voice causing Chanyeol to laugh. “And when the company found out we were dating and when we revealed to the fans, everyone was so supportive.” Baekhyun said smiling. “Of course! She’s my sister! Everyone has to love her.” Chanyeol exclaimed cheerfully.

**~Flashback Starts~**

“(Y/N), I want to tell the company and fans about us.” Baekhyun said seriously. “What?! Are you crazy?!” (Y/N) exclaimed, but when she saw his face, she knew he was serious. “I’m serious. I don’t like that other males can flirt with you and I can’t stop them from it. I know you just debuted and all but I think they should know. It means no more hiding and that I can finally tell everyone you’re mine.” Baekhyun said smiling. “Well, if you’re sure.” (Y/N) said. “Great! Let’s go tell me.” Baekhyun said and started to drag her. “N-Now? What about the members? What if they don’t support us? What if your fans leave you?” (Y/N) said as she was being dragged. “The members agreed with me. They actually asked me when I was going to tell everyone. And if the fans don’t support s, they aren’t real fans. Just let me handle everything.” And like that Baekhyun took (Y/N) to SM and told them the truth.

And surprisingly, the company was really supportive and the two told them that they wanted to tell the fans. The company agreed and a press conference was arranged.

“Today I am revealing to everyone that I am dating. Angel, Park (Y/N), is my girlfriend. I hope everyone can support her. I love her and no one can change that.” Baekhyun said. “Thank you.”

The response was crazy. News articles popped out everywhere and the fans, both EXO L and (Y/N)’s fans, Legends, were all supportive.

**~Flashback Ends~**

“I was really surprised.” Chanyeol said. “I know, but, afterwards, everything was so hard. We were both so busy. We were in Japan while (Y/N) was in America. But, luckily when we had time, we were finally able to move in together.” “She told me…She told me to be home soon. She was going to tell me. And I was going to ask her. Why does God have to be so cruel? If only I was one minute earlier, she would still be here.” Baekhyun said as his smile turned into tears. “It wasn’t your fault hyung. It was that accident.” Chanyeol said.

**Listen to Promise:** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBcR4OkS_tQ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBcR4OkS_tQ)

**~Flashback Starts~**

“Oppa! Come home early today! I have good news to tell you!” (Y/N) said giving Baekhyun an air kiss and waved him goodbye. “Of course jagiya!” Baekhyun said.

(Y/N) stayed home as she had a cold. She waited for him inside the house until 6pm when he was supposed to be home. The house was getting stuffy so she sat on the balcony at but, she fell asleep outside, in winter, and it started to snow, she started to shiver in her sleep but she didn’t get up.

Baekhyun was caught up at work and when he rushed home he was caught in traffic because of a car accident causing him to get home at 8pm. He was about to pull up at the house when the wind started to blow harshly, strong enough for the car to be pushed slightly, and the snow started to fall harshly as well. He pulled up and was about to get out the car when a body fell from the balcony and before he could react the body hit the ground. He froze for a second before recognizing it was (Y/N), he got out the hurriedly, he phoned the ambulance sobbing, she was bleeding and frozen. (Y/N)’s eyes opened for a second as she saw Baekhyun, she tried to say more but only 5 words escaped her mouth, “I love you Baekhyun oppa.” Causing Baekhyun to cry harder, “I love you too (Y/N).” The ambulance arrived 5 minutes later. They arrived in the hospital 3and (Y/N) was brought to the emergency room and Baekhyun was forced to stay outside. 3 minutes after they arrived, Chanyeol, the Park family and the EXO members arrived. “How is she?!” Chanyeol asked. “I don’t know!” Baekhyun said breaking down. Chanyeol punched the wall causing his knuckles to bleed.

They waited 2 hours when an announcement was called. “Code Red! Code Red! Code Red in room 777! I repeat Code Red in room 777!” **(A/N: 777 means heaven)**

Their eyes widen, it was (Y/N)’s room. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room and after 30 minutes, they came out with tears in their eyes. “I’m sorry. We weren’t able to save her or the child. “W-What?!” “C-Child?!” They exclaimed. “Miss Park was pregnant for 4 weeks. She was frozen, she barely had a pulse left and from the wind and snow earlier, it pushed her off the balcony. I’m sorry but Park (Y/N) has passed away at 00:00 on the 25th of December in 2015, as well as your child. We apologize. If only she was brought in one minute earlier, she could have been saved.” The doctor revealed. “C-Can we see her?” Her mother asked trembling and sobbing. “Of course. We are sincerely sorry for your loss.” Everyone walked slowly to her room, but as soon as they saw her body, they broke, tears streamed down their face as a sob escaped their throat. They fell to their knees, some punching the floor while some punched their hearts in pain.

“Wae jagiya? I wanted to propose to you. I was finally going to ask you to start a family like you wanted. Why?! Why?!” He said.

The news of (Y/N)’s death destroyed the fans but mostly her friends, family and Baekhyun. Her funeral was held 2 days later, from thousands of people to millions of people showed up at her funeral, fans and idols/celebrities from across the world came to her funeral.

**~Flashback Ends~**

**Listen to Sickness:** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qB0LatQ6zjQ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qB0LatQ6zjQ)

“If only I was earlier. She would still be here, her and our baby. I would’ve been a dad. We could’ve been married.” Baekhyun said crying.

The EXO members one by one entered the room, “Baekhyun hyung, (Y/N) noona wouldn’t want you to be like this.” Sehun said. No one could say anything was listen to Baekhyun crying as tears started to fall from their eyes.

Suddenly a voice spoke up, “Don’t cry anymore. Everything’s going to be okay.” They looked to see (Y/N) there with a baby in her arms. “(Y-Y/N).” Baekhyun stuttered. He tried to get up  only to fall on his knees. “God granted me one last wish to see you one last time. It isn’t your fault. Move on.” (Y/N) said. “I can’t. not without you.” Baekhyun said in tears. “You can. Do it for me and Taekwoon.” “T-Taekwoon?” “Appa!” A young voice said. It was a baby boy, he had Baekhyun’s eyes and lips and he had his mother’s face and hair. “This is your son. I was going to tell you but I didn’t make it. I’m sorry.” “No, if only I was one minute earlier, I could’ve saved you both.” “It’s okay. Move on. I love you. we love you. and Chanyeol oppa, take care of him. All of you, take care. Move on, everything will be okay. Maybe…in another lifetime, we can be together again…Goodbye…” (Y/N) said and she and Taekwoon started to fade. “Wait! (Y/N)! Don’t leave! Not again! I love you!” Baekhyun shouted desperately. “I’m sorry. But, move on. I love you.” (Y/N_ said before fading away completely. They broke into tears but smiled as they got too see (Y/N) one last time.

They did as she said, they moved on but every year on her birthday and death anniversary they came and visited. But, Baekhyun couldn’t move on. He just couldn’t and no girl could approach him as they knew he love (Y/N), and only (Y/N).


End file.
